


Practice Room #3

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: จองยุนโฮหายไปจากห้องซ้อมอีกแล้ว แต่ไม่จำเป็นต้องเอ่ยปากถามใครก็เป็นอันรู้โดยทั่วกันทุกคนว่าหายไปอยู่ที่ไหน
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Practice Room #3

จองยุนโฮหายไปจากห้องซ้อมอีกแล้ว แต่ไม่จำเป็นต้องเอ่ยปากถามใครก็เป็นอันรู้โดยทั่วกันทุกคนว่าหายไปอยู่ที่ไหน ฮงจุงหยิบขวดน้ำกับโปรตีนบาร์ติดมือมาก่อนก้าวออกจากห้องซ้อมใหญ่ ตรงไปยังอีกห้องที่ไม่มีไฟเปิดแต่เขาก็รู้ว่ามีใครคนหนึ่งอยู่ด้านใน ด้วยเหตุผลอะไรสักอย่าง ทั้งที่ทั้งเมมเบอร์และสต๊าฟเคยคุยกันว่าจะย้ายโซฟาจากห้องนี้ไปไว้ห้องประจำให้มันรู้แล้วรู้รอด แต่สุดท้ายโซฟาตัวที่ว่าก็ยังคงอยู่ห้องเดิมไม่ขยับไปไหนและยังคงเป็นที่ให้จองยุนโฮหลบมาพักผ่อนเพียงลำพังตามอย่างที่เป็นเสมอมา

ฮงจุงปิดประตูสกรีนข้อความ ‘ห้องฝึกซ้อม 3’ ลงอย่างเบามือตามหลังตนเองเมื่อเข้าไปภายใน เท้าขยับเยื้องแต่ละก้าวย่างด้วยความระมัดระวัง แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเสียงก็ยังก้องด้วยไม่มีการเคลื่อนไหวอื่นอีก เขาหยุดลงเมื่อเข้าใกล้คนที่ตั้งใจมาหามากพอ ย่อตัวลงวางของที่ถือบนพื้น ใบหน้าโน้มเข้าใกล้คนนอนกอดอกหลับตา

"ยุนโฮ"

เจ้าของชื่อหดคอพร้อมกับที่พลิกตัวหันหน้าเข้าหาพนักโซฟาหลังเขาเรียก มือใหญ่ยกขึ้นกุมใบหูเป็นการแสดงออกว่าไม่อยากให้รบกวนอย่างชัดเจน ฮงจุงสั่นศีรษะน้อย ๆ ถอดเสื้อวอร์มที่ตนเองสวมอยู่คลี่ออกคลุมร่างคนเด็กกว่า ก่อนก้มลงแนบริมฝีปากบนหลังมือที่วางอยู่แล้วกล่าวต่อเสียงเบา

"โอเค ไม่กวนแล้ว อีกครึ่งชั่วโมงกลับด้วยนะ"

คนที่อยู่ในสภาพกึ่งหลับกึ่งรู้สึกตัวผงกศีรษะรับคำ ถึงไม่แน่ใจนักว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้าใจข้อความครบถ้วนหรือเปล่า ฮงจุงก็ยอมออกจากห้องไปแต่โดยดี เขาจึงไม่ทันได้เห็นมือทั้งสองของยุนโฮเลื่อนขึ้นกุมใบหูอีกครั้ง หากครั้งนี้ไม่ใช่เพื่อปิดกั้นไม่รับฟังคำพูดใคร แต่เป็นเพราะเจ้าตัวไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นว่ามันร้อนจนแดงไปหมดต่างหาก

—


End file.
